Sapphire
by caruin
Summary: To Cia Akiya, blue hair is a sign of strength. A hair colour that represents her family. A hair colour that she doesn't possess. Save for her sapphire eyes, nothing else about her is in any shade of blue. When she is given to Eustass Kid as part of a deal, she tries her best to go against him. With their clashing ideals and personality, watch as they become an unlikely couple.
1. Chapter 1: His Sorry Ass

edited[] not edited[x]

 **Chapter 1: His Sorry Ass**

* * *

Cia bowed once to her opponent, eyes never leaving his body, analysing every muscle movement. She was determined to win this match, it has been too long since she had a taste of victory. Cia's father clapped once, signalling the start of the match, and immediately she struck, aiming for his chin in an attempt to knock her opponent out. Having a body on the petite side meant that she could use speed to her advantage.

She was sure it was a pretty solid tactic, which was why when her opponent easily evaded her attack it surprised her. Panicking, she tried to put some distance between them before going in to strike again. Her plan was cut short when her opponent took a step towards her and struck her throat, and successfully knocked her out. As Cia fell to the floor, she cursed her own weakness. She knew that by easily being taken out even after being cautious, she brought shame to her father, who happened to be the master of the dojo. Dreading the punishment she will no doubt receive, she felt her head hit the floor and darkness engulfing her.

* * *

"Sis, you awake?" Cia felt a small tug at her sleeves and recognized the voice of her younger brother, Arwin. She groaned and pushed herself up, resting her back against the bed frame, her muscles screaming in protest. Pulling him into her lap, she ruffled his light blue hair affectionately. Arwin was 10 years younger than she was, making him nine. Yet he was already almost as strong and swift as Cia herself. In fact, Cia was one of the weakest, if not the weakest at the dojo. As proud as she was of him, a small part of her cannot help but evny his strength.

The Akiya Dojo was founded by Cia's ancestors generations ago, in order to fend for themselves against Devil Fruit users. The Akiya style primarily aims to paralyze the opponent, causing shock to certain areas of the body that leads to a knockout. The essential parts of the body include the head, throat, face and chin, or restricting blood flow, tricking the brain into thinking that the body has dangerously low blood pressure.

This fighting style suited her perfectly, as she was never the one for violence. Sure, sometimes beating the snot out of someone that bullied her was fun, but hurting someone without purpose was not up her alley. All her siblings excelled at the Akiya fighting style, and were sought after by both pirates and marines for their strength and lethality. Which was why as someone that could not even grasp the basic of the fighting style, she was considered a black sheep in the family.

Subconsciously Cia pulled Arwin closer to her, thanking heavens for her little brother. He would stick by her no matter what, and never doubted her abilities. Cia would say that Arwin was the only thing keeping her sane in the world her lived in. "I love you," Cia whispered coarsely, her filled with emotion. Arwin was the only person who did not see her as a failure, but as a proper person.

The touching moment was rudely interrupted when the door slammed open and Cia's father, Yusei, walked in. He was a tall and slender man, with well-defined features and bright blue hair. The blue hair was a dominant gene that ran in the family and it was a badge of honour for many. It also serves as a painful reminder that Cia was not part of the strong Akiya family, as hers was black. As if her subpar physical abilities were not enough, she had a constant reminder that she would forever be an outsider.

Cia heard she took after her biological mother through the gossip of whispering maids, who was the person Yusei had an affair with. Her mother was a taboo subject to everyone, as she left the island as soon as her baby was born, and Cia herself knows close to absolutely nothing about her real mother.

The townspeople spoke of her as a witch, a vixen that tricked Yusei, eyeing him for his strength and wealth. The Akiyas are highly regarded on the island, with some people even viewing them as gods. Which explains why Yusei was not to blame for cheating on his wife, as the 'god' would never commit such sins, leading to everyone believing that there is more than what meets the eye.

The logic was flawed and weak, but no one would listen to her when she would defend her mother. It was appalling, how much humans would twist and twist simple facts to desperately protect the image of someone they adored.

"Arwin, get to training this very instant!" Yusei boomed, shooting a look at Cia's younger brother. He quickly jumped up and scurried off, no doubt afraid of his father. Cia sighed and got to her feet. Her father valued manners, and was particular about how all his children should act. His children were even taught a way to breathe so as to not irritate him. It was suffocating, being in the presence of this man.

Cia waited for her father to start ranting about how she brought shame to the family name, but surprisingly, he ran his hand through his hair and struggled to find words. That was the signal that something was really wrong. Normally confident, he had the poise and presence that would put royalty to shame. "Do you remember Heat? He's a distance relative to the Akiya family." Yusei began. The creepy doll-like face of Heat immediately popped into mind, along with his unique light blue hair.

Yusei continued, "He became a crew member of the Kidd Pirates, and word is that they will land in this island next." Cia had heard of the infamous Kidd Pirates, as they were the part of the Worst Generation, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Every island they went to, they pillaged it. She had no doubt they will do the same to her town, or at least attempt to.

Cia briefly wondered why her father would tell her about this news and arrived at one conclusion, he was going to ask her to join the fight against the Kid Pirates. A smile slipped onto her face at this prospect, maybe all the extra hours she spent training bore its fruits. There was no way the Akiyas were going to lose to some rookie pirates.

It was a feeling that she could not describe, being asked to stand beside her siblings to fight off the evil. Yusei then told her his reason for approaching her,

"You're going to become a member of the Kidd Pirates."

It felt like someone grabbed hold of her heart and squeezed as hard as they could. Yusei then went on explaining that her safety is guaranteed by Heat and that the village will be spared from Kid's wrath, but Cia was no longer paying attention. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Cia could see her body take in oxygen, but she couldn't feel it. A constant ringing in her ears made her want to hit her head as hard as she can against the wall to get rid but she couldn't move. Her body was shutting down from the news, and she sank to the floor. The cool surface provided little comfort but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford to give up anyone else," Yusei explained, and left the room. Her father made it sound like joining the pirate crew was something noble, that she was protecting everyone, but Cia knew otherwise. She was confused as to why Yusei would avoid a fight with the pirates. Most of all, she questioned her linage. A parent would never send a child into the jaws of a monster. And that was went it hit her. A thought that wormed itself into her head, and refused to leave.

It was possible that he never did regard her as his child. That he kept her around as an extra bargaining chip. No matter her strength, the family name itself must be worth something. And this thought made her nauseous.

The Kid Pirates were responsible for huge amounts of innocent civilian causalities and property damage. Their actions go against Cia's personal morals, and to a certain extent, disgusted Cia.

* * *

It started off as a boring, monotonous day. And that fact almost tricked Cia into thinking that the day will pass by without any incidents. However, she wasn't the type to lie to herself. This was the day that the Kidd Pirates will land in their small island. It was around late afternoon when their ship docked. The subtle change in the air didn't go unnoticed by Cia, and she steeled herself.

The days leading up to this were difficult. Time and time again, Cia was tempted to run away from her family. Yet, she didn't have enough heart to do that to Arwin. It was very possible that Yusei might exploit her relationship with her little brother. Leaving the island would put Arwin's bright future into jeopardy, and leaving with Arwin would further involve him into unnecessary danger.

The log pose usually set in an hour on the island, which means it was a pretty packed schedule for both the pirate crew and Cia as there was no time to waste. She has pleaded with Yusei to let her spend time with Arwin during the days leading up to her departure, and he reluctantly agreed, after grumbling about him missing training. Arwin was throwing tantrums after hearing about his beloved sister leaving to join a pirate crew, but after promising to return stronger with action packed stories along with mountains of treats, Arwin gave in.

Cia was checking if she packed the essentials into her small duffle bag when Yusei enter her room, a small diary in his hands. He handed to her, and after instructing her to read it only after she left the island, gave her one last look and left her room. It was hard to place his expression. A mixture of pity and uncertainty, with a tinge of sadness. Cia wondered what could possibly be in the diary before deciding to obey her father and stuffed the small item in her bag. She toyed with the idea of the diary being a hidden bomb, and when she flipped it open, it would send explode in her face and taking down a few members of the Kidd pirates. It would be an easy way out to her problems. Chuckling, she slung the bag over her shoulder and stood up.

She silently headed for the docks, while taking in her surroundings possibly for the last time. With each step, she felt a small pang to her heart. However cruel the world and this town has been to her, it was still home.

The sound of waves crashing against the rocks signalled the fact that she was close to the docks. The ship of the Kid Pirates loomed over her menacingly and her eyes took in as much detail as possible about her new home.

"Cia, right?" a voice behind her asked. She quickly whipped around and raised her hands to defend herself, but immediately put it down after realizing it was Heat. The reason why she switched to defence mode was simple, she didn't sense Heat's presence until he spoke, which surprised her because she was a trained fighter.

Heat, however, easily avoided her radar until the very last second, and this made her realize the true prowess in fights the Kid Pirates possess. If Heat was this highly skilled, she was afraid of what the captain was capable of.

After realising that Heat was still expecting a reply, she quickly nodded in response to Heat's question, embarrassed because Heat probably sees her as dim-witted and slow fighter. Not exactly the first impression she wanted him to have.

He gestured for her to follow along, and scaled the plank leading to the ship. Cia trotted after him, trying to make herself as small as possible, to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.

To her dismay, Heat motioned for her to wait at the deck of the ship, where she stood out like a sore thumb. He then told a bunch of crew members to set sail and disappeared into the ship, no doubt to inform his captain of her arrival. The men unfurled the sails, raised the anchor, and set sail into the wide, open sea. A few minutes past before Heat reappeared, with his captain in tow.

The first thing that stood out to Cia the most was his ridiculously bright red hair, which Cia's eyes did not appreciate. Moreover, his queer fashion sense made him look like a clown, but she knows better than to voice out her opinions. She did not want to be fed to the sharks on her very first day as a pirate.

"You don't even have blue hair, are you a fake?" Kidd said, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

The sheer rudeness of the sentence was akin to a punch in her face. Honestly, if that was the first thing he says after meeting a person for the first time, how does he talk to a close friend? With a potty mouth like that, it was also possible that he does not have any. Cia's overactive imagination was already working hard to put him in deadly situations, with a string of curse words accompanying it.

She was readying a reply that would be passive aggressive enough to irritate him without coming off as outright rude, when she was interrupted.

"Eustass Kidd! If you bring harm to my sister I will set sail to kick your sorry ass!"

All heads whipped to the source of the voice, a small kid standing at the docks, no older than nine, with light blue hair standing with his chest puffed up and staring straight at Kid.

Cia laughed at the expression Kidd was making, a mixture of shock and disbelief, before answering his previous question.

"I am Cia, a bastard kid of Yusei Akiya. If you have a problem with me, then bring your sorry ass to fight me."

Proud that she made my stand clear, Cia disappeared into the door that Heat and Kidd emerged from, determined to not let anything ruin her cool exit.

* * *

 ** _Authors' Note:_**

 _ **I don't want to make Cia too weak, but I don't want her to end up as a killing machine either... the struggle. The reason why I want Cia to be weak-ish is because if she becomes a freaking monster, she wouldn't be relatable anymore. Other than that, I had to cut this chapter short because BIG plans for the next few chapters (well BIG to me haha). And I'm so sorry that there wasn't much Kidd, I feel like he'll be OOC if he shows up in front of Cia too much at the start, so I'm trying to ease into it, I want to keep everyone in character as much as possible, so the romance part of the story will be pretty slow-paced. Plus I don't believe in love at first sight, so I'm so sorry if the story doesn't pick up much at this point ;-; But thank you for reading this far, and giving it a chance, every read means a lot to me :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confidence of a Fool

edited] not edited[x]

 **Chapter 2: Confidence of a Fool**

Cia walked deeper and deeper into the ship, with her head held high and proud. Anyone with no knowledge of her predicament would think that she knows exactly where she was going. But it was Cia's first time on Kidd's ship, on any ship for that matter, and she couldn't tell her left from right. It felt like she was going in circles, passing door after door. Cia was contemplating whether she should randomly choose a door to open, when someone emerged from a door.

The man had on a light blue and white helmet full of holes with circular discs on the sides. His head was a messy bed of wild, untamed blonde hair. Coupled with a black shirt with white polka-dots, it made Cia question the lethality of the Kidd Pirates. Having read up on Kidd's crew, she knows that the man standing in front of her was Killer, but never expected the man to look slightly off his rocker. With a captain who spots an absurd hairstyle, to a first mate looking like a textbook rebel, and a crew member that looks like a doll, they seem to be suited more for the circus.

Yet, what unnerved Cia the most was the way Killer held himself. His presence was so overwhelming she has trouble breathing. Clearly waiting for Cia to explain herself, all she could offer was a meek, "I'm lost." Killer sighed, clearing upset that he has to be the one to lead Cia to her room, but nonetheless did it.

"Seeing as to how you failed to ask me for my name, it seems as you've done some homework." Killer said suddenly.

To compensate for her lack of experience in pirating, she made sure she learned as much as she could about the pirates she would be staying with for the next few years.

Cia realized that stopping Kidd from his unnecessary temper tantrums was this man here, thus making sure Cia remains on his good side might prove vital to her survival.

"If I'm going to become a pirate, I might as well be a good one. Information is a weapon." Cia reasoned, eliciting a chuckle from Killer.

"Looks like you might be useful after all," was all Killer said before leaving Cia to stand alone in front of her new room.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of salt mixed with cedar wood. It was definitely something she would take time to get used to, but it wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it would be. Turning the doorknob, she gently cracked the door open, a little nervous about her new accommodation. Cia wouldn't put it past pirates to purposely make her room as uncomfortable as humanly possible.

The sight that greeted her was rather plain. A simple bed with white sheets, a wardrobe, an ordinary study table and bookshelf and a full length mirror. They had given her a modest and basic room. She thought nothing much of it until she saw the view from her window. She could clearly see the ocean. The sight of the vast, grand ocean, the sound of the gentle waves lapping against the sides of the ship, the way the sky and ocean seem to melt into each other.

It was a sight to behold, and she wondered if there were any pirates out there who set sail for this very scenery. And in a way, it made her think that everything was intertwined. Arwin might be looking out into the ocean, and that very ocean might be what she was currently admiring. That fact itself was comforting, and she knew that wherever she might be, it's the same ocean.

Cia caught herself smiling like a fool, and snapped back into reality. She better start unpacking if she wanted to make it in time for dinner. Cia shoved the clothes into the waredrobe, shelved her favorite books, and got out a few new diaries to record important information in. The small diary Yusei had handed her tumbled out in the process, and she decided to give it a quick read.

Upon closer inspection, she realized that the cover was torn and tattered, and had most likely gone through many years. The first page read:

 _To Cia,_

 _It's about time you find out more about your mother. The following pages detail the clues your mother left behind. I leave the task of finding her up to you. Here's the strange part, I do not recall anything about her. Not her name, what we did together, or how she and I met. Maybe I really am getting old. All I remember was that she has a pair of mesmerizing sapphire eyes, just like yours. It might be tough, there might be times you will want to give up, but no child of mine would give up over a trivial thing._

The letter ended abruptly, with no sappy or mushy words, but Cia wasn't bothered. Rather, it sounds so Yusei-like, that it made her smile. Although, it does unnerve Cia when her father said that she couldn't even remember her name. It does make her wonder the amount of time Yusei and her mother spent together.

She quickly thumbed through the pages. The first section of the book was on concrete clues that Yusei discovered. The second lists theories that might be possible. Lastly, there were wild ideas that were randomly thrown in.

Cia walked over to the mirror, tied up her bangs and examined her own eyes. Sapphire was generally what others describe her eyes, but up close she could see the fine details. They were intense, and she realized how much her eyes resembled the ocean glittering in the moonlight. It was a colour like no other.

She squinted at her reflection. Nothing else really stood out. It wasn't that Cia was ugly, it was more like she was plain. She would probably blend in with a crowd perfectly. She was the kind of girl no one would actively go after. It was tough, when all her other siblings were treated with so much more love and respect than what she received.

Cia slapped her cheeks after realizing she had been wallowing in self-pity again. She gingerly sat herself down on the new bed. It's surprisingly soft and fluffy, and she sent a silent prayer that it might help her sleep at night.

Her mind starting spinning at the chances of finding her mother while she travlled with the Kid Pirates. The Grand Line was filled with hundreds of thousands of islands, and she might as well be looking for a needle in a haystack. Yet, the possibly of an adventure did excite her.

Maybe travelling the world wouldn't be as bad as she initially thought it would be.

Going back to her mother, she wondered where exactly she would be. The world seem so impossibly big right now, and the chances of finding one person are so slim.

It is a good idea to start from the eye colour, since Yusei did mention that it was the only thing he could remember.

The more Cia tried to figure out why Yusei only remembered her mother's eyes, the sleepier she got. Unknowingly, she drifted off to sleep.

Heat came to fetch her when dinner was ready, something she was immensely grateful for. Cia dreaded navigating the halls alone, and she made a mental note to learn her way as soon as possible. It would definitely come in handy when she wants to run away from someone, namely a certain captain of this ship.

"Who's on duty today?" Heat asked aloud when they entered the dining hall.

The dining hall looked exactly like how she pictured it, a typical bar setting. Cia had to admit, the idea of a warm bowl of soup was pretty enticing. She quickly slipped into a barstool and glanced around, looking like an excited kid at a toy store.

"I am," Killer responded, setting down steamy bowls of soup in front of crew members. Eyes never leaving the bowls, Cia failed to notice that Kid was not present. That fact however, did not go unnoticed by Heat.

"The captain?" Heat questioned, and although he asked that to no one in particular, Killer answered.

"He's sulking after that little episode with our newest member, which I heard all about. Having guts is good, but being too confident is foolish."

Killer's words were sharp, and aimed at Cia, but all she did was shrug it off.

"I am not underestimating him at all, I mean what I say. If he really wants a fight, a fight he'll get, it'll be a fight I don't plan on losing." Cia said simply.

"The new girl seems fun!"

"Haha it's been a while since someone other than Killer stood up to him."

"I look forward to sailing with this chick!"

Similar cries resounded through the dining hall. Cia couldn't help but feel proud. Their encouragements fueled Cia to work harder to become stronger, strong enough to stand her ground as a pirate.

Cia took the initiative to ask Heat right after dinner to train her. Since they were blood-related, it was highly possible that Heat might be familiar with the Akiya style, and might be able to give some pointers. Heat agreed, but also directed Cia to Killer, since he was a great fighter. Heat even suggested Cia to look up on a weapon, just in case it be useful in a fight.

Armed with plans for the next week or two, Cia couldn't wait to improve herself and her abilities further. The Grand Line was merciless to those who were weak, and rewarded those who were strong. If she wanted to be alive long enough to locate her mother, she would need to put in a lot of work into training herself.

After all, remaining stagnant would be a disgrace to her inner warrior spirit.

 ** _Authors' Note:_**

 ** _I don't want to make Cia too weak, but I don't want her to end up as a killing machine either... the struggle. The reason why I want Cia to be weak-ish is because if she becomes a freaking monster, she wouldn't be relatable anymore. Other than that, I had to cut this chapter short because BIG plans for the next few chapters (well BIG to me haha). And I'm so sorry that there wasn't much Kid, I feel like he'll be OOC if he shows up in front of Cia too much at the start, so I'm trying to ease into it, I want to kid everyone in character as much as possible, so the romance part of the story will be pretty slow-paced. Plus I don't believe in love at first sight, so I'm so sorry if the story doesn't pick up much at this point ;-; But thank you for reading this far, and giving it a chance, every read means a lot to me :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Jewels

edited] not edited[x]

 **Chapter 3: Family Jewels**

"Concentrate solely on the target, strike only when you're ready." Heat instructed, overseeing Cia's spar with a crew member. Cia has been told that the crew member she was against, Gauge, was also a new addition to the crew. This meant that both of them haven't had much experience, yet he carried himself like a champion.

Thrown off but his overpowering bloodlust, Cia paused, unsure of how to go about her next strike. And in that moment, he read her hesitation, and closed the distance Cia placed between them. Panicking, Cia attempted to block his advance by tripping him, but it was too late. Before she could move her body, Gauge's dagger found itself at Cia's throat.

Heat sighed, clapping twice to indicate the end of the match, mumbling, "That makes twelve losses and zero wins." Gauge patted Cia on the back, no doubt reassuringly, but it did nothing to improve her mood.

"Look, why don't you use the dagger you have more?" Killer, a mostly silent observer of the match, suggested.

Cia shook her head, and headed to her room to clean up. Although she knows it better than anyone else that she just could not stand her failure. It was already the fourth day of her new life, yet she still has yet to prove anything. She was improving, she could feel it, but everyone else was levels above her.

In addition to her refusal to use a weapon, she was at a physical disadvantage. It's not that Cia could not use the dagger, she could not. The mere thought of having to kill or fatally injure someone permanently scared her. She did not have the resolve to do that, which was why she made a silent promise to herself. To improve herself to the point that she could take down enemies without drawing the dagger. Cia closed her fingers around the hilt of the dagger Killer gifted her, which she strapped to her hip.

It was a fine, curved blade, fixed to a beautiful hilt sculptured in the shape of a dragon with a spiral-turned grip made of a bluish crystal. She had gasped at the sight of it, adamantly refusing it, stating that it was probably worth a lot. Yet, Killer assured her that it was found when they pillage a village a few islands back. Which, of course, failed to make Cia feel better about going around with a stolen blade.

Up ahead, she could see Kidd leaning against a door, and silently cursed. She would have to get past him to get to her room, but dealing with the obnoxious captain with her already battered body was not ideal.

"How do you expect to 'kick my sorry ass' when you haven't had a single win against anyone?" Kidd asked with a mocking tone. With one eyebrow raised and mouth pursed into a smirk, Cia was itching to sock the captain in the face, but decided against it. Her knuckles didn't do anything to deserve that treatment.

Cia tried to walk past Kidd, but he was quicker. He swiftly block Cia with his huge figure by stepping in front of her, and left no room for her to squeeze past him.

"We have no room for weaklings on this boat!" Kidd exclaimed dramatically, pointing at her, smirking in triumph.

Instead of getting upset at his words, Cia suddenly smiled, surprising him. She was glad. She was glad for the opportunity to use the dagger.

With her right hand she promptly drew her dagger and pointed it in the general direction of his lower body.

Looking him dead in the eye, she said in a low voice, "Move before I cut off your family jewels."

Cia saw Kidd's face twist into a weird expression, as if he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Using that against him, Cia shoved Kidd aside, stalking towards her room, and leaving her captain staring after her in disbelief.

Cia was almost to her room before hearing her captain laughing hysterically.

She was mildly disappointed at his response.

The next few days went on smoothly. Cia trained vigorously, for hours on end. She even took extra measures to make sure she would not bump into Kidd, not because she feared him, but because she has no plans for ruining her day. It was tough, to say the least, but nothing was going to go between her and her quest to become stronger.

Heat noted that it was stupid of her to be so headstrong when dealing with Kidd, especially since she doesn't have the might to best him in a fight.

Objectively, she could see that to Kid she was probably nothing more than a harmless puppy. Subjectively, she wants to believe the day will come when she towers over him, cackling at his weakness.

"Heat, can I know where the library is?" Cia asked one afternoon after training. After receiving the instructions, she went to retrieve a blank notebook and pen before proceeding to the library.

And she had to say, it doesn't deserve the title of a library. The small room only consisted of one bookshelf of books, which were buried under layers of dust. It looked like the room had not been used for ages.

Which was why Cia was actually surprised to find someone there.

Killer was sat on one of the chairs, and furiously scribbling away on a piece of paper. He spared Cia a single glance when she entered, but returned to his work a moment after.

Afraid of the consequences for interrupting him, Cia went to inspect the books. Finding nothing of value, she vowed to revive the library with the allowance she got, before finding a seat opposite of Killer. She flipped open the notebook she had, before writing:

 _#1. Yusei only remembers sapphire eyes. Sapphires are gemstones. Blue in colour. Reason for only remembering only eyes, because they were of significance?_

 _#2. Mother left a few days after giving birth to me. Was she in a hurry? Was she chased by someone? Or something? Why does no one remembered how she got off the island? Why does no one even know her enough? Did she not interact with others? Yusei was the only one who met her. That means others know about her through Yusei._

 _#3. Why does Yusei not remember her? Nothing about how they met, how they got together, how he left me in his care. How did mother met Yusei and avoided eyes of others? Where did they meet? The island is small, shouldn't someone have spotted her?_

Cia paused, pen hovering over the page. The more she wrote, the more questions she had. She was about to ponder over the questions when Killer slid the papers he had been working on in front of Cia.

"It was meant for you. Prove that you can be useful."

With that, Killer stood up and left the room. Cia looked through the pages, and couldn't help but smile.

She never knew Killer was such a softie. He behaves rather differently than his name suggests.

On the pages, Killer had written down things to note to becoming a better pirate. From names of the whole crew to pirate terms that others often use, he penned them all down. Cia knew Killer was doing this to help prepare the crew for the New World, he had given equal treatment to the rest of the crew. Yet, maybe, just maybe, he had accepted her into the crew as family.

Maybe the Kidd Pirates were not as malicious as the papers always make them out to be. Killer was like the glue of the ship, making sure everything runs smoothly. He oversees all operations, and when it comes to anything battle related, he is quick to dish out advice. He stops pointless fights, deals with conflict, and even comes up with training plans for the crew members.

As for Heat, although he is quiet, he never fails to look out for Cia in his own little way. He was the only one that was worried that she couldn't get around the ship, and always made sure she was eating and sleeping enough.

Lastly, Gauge was her pirate buddy, both of them were the newest members after all. He hardly said no when Cia wanted a rematch, and never grumbled when she dragged him to train. To Cia, he was the most normal person on board, and she was grateful for him.

And as far as Cia was concerned, Kidd was an asshole.

From Cia's room, she could faintly make out the sounds of hurried footsteps on the deck. Puzzled at what could cause such excitement, she stepped out of her room, almost knocking into Gauge.

Before he could disappear, Cia quickly asked what was all the fuss about, to he replied, "We reached the next island!" His eyes twinkled excitedly, and told Cia to get ready to dock.

Soon, Heat came around to gather everyone on deck, where instructions would be given out. Cia had expected Kidd to be the one in charge, but to her surprise, Kidd was nowhere to be found. In his stead, Killer was giving out the allowances as well as handing out instructions.

When it came to her turn, Killer gave her an allowance that was less than the others, stating that she didn't participate in their last treasure hunt.

"Since we have enough people doing the grocery shopping and weapon maintenance, I want you to gather information about the next island, preferably at a bar." Killer said. Cia nodded, and after getting off the ship, noticed something off immediately.

Everything seems normal. People milling about, doing their everyday business. She could even see her fellow crew mates heading towards the shopping district, chatting with each other happily. Everyone was smiling and laughing, to anyone the town would seem normal, friendly and prosperous, yet Cia couldn't stop feeling that something was very wrong. She just didn't know what.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of her mind, she was determined to do a good job, so as to not let Killer down.

After asking for the directions to the bar, she started making for it when she suddenly stopped.

Cia knows she needs to get to the bar, that she had to do something at the bar. Yet, she can't remember what her task was anymore. Her brain was trying it's best to remember what Killer had said, but all she remembered was something about a bar.

 _What exactly is going on?_

 ** _Authors' Note:_**

 ** _I love how there is so much freedom when writing about the Kid Pirates! I introduced Gauge because I think it'll be too OOC for Killer to start acting like Cia's bff, and Heat doesn't seem like the type to be gaga over every tiny little thing. Anyways, big plans for the island they just arrived on (probably should have waited a few more chapters) but I couldn't resist! I hope I can pull it off haha… Anyways as always, thanks for reading and giving this a chance!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Baron

edited] not edited[x]

 **Chapter 4: The Baron**

The more she thought about it, the more Cia could not recall. Of course, she could just return to the ship and ask Killer to repeat his orders, but the problem was, she doesn't even remember where the ship was docked. And circling the perimeter of the island will be too much trouble, not to mention the waste of precious time.

Since the bar was the only clue she had to go on, Cia confirmed its' location with a passing merchant, before heading there herself. It was tempting to pass Cia's sudden lack of memories as a simple blunder, yet something about this island was too off-putting.

For instance, people seemed too cheerful, as if they have no problems or worries. Even the poor and homeless looked like they were having the time of their life. Cia was in no position to question their happiness, yet their overly cheerful disposition set off warning bells in her head.

Pushing open the doors of the bar, she was surprised to see it was completely empty, save for the bartender. It would be weird if the bar was filled, since it was still early, yet a bar devoid of customers was rare.

Apparently the feeling of surprise was mutual, as the bartender stopped polishing the glasses to stare openly and Cia. He looked like he was in his late forties, and had seen a fair share of the world. The bartender had greying hair and what used to be a handsome face, but time had not done him any good.

"It's so unusual for anyone apart from myself to enter this establishment." The bartender started, and Cia thought he sounded upset, sour even.

Working up a smile, Cia introduced herself as new to the island, which for some reason made the bartender glanced around suspiciously. She was about to comment on the odd behaviour when he cut her off, introducing himself as Zane, while gesturing for Cia to move closer to him.

Zane pushed a piece of paper towards Cia, no doubt wanting her to read it, while placing a single finger to his lips.

Puzzled, Cia unfolded the paper, and what she read made her blood run cold.

It reads, 'GET OFF THE ISLAND IMMEDIATELY WHILE YOU STILL CAN, BEFORE HE TRAPS YOU.'

Perhaps it was the urgent look on Zane's face that told her that he indeed meant every word he said.

Taking out a pen of her own, Cia jolted down a few questions she had, ranging from asking Zane to elaborate to the strange feeling she had since entering the town.

Realising that Cia's curiosity will not be satisfied with short answers, Zane grabbed hold of Cia's wrist and dragged her to a well hidden hatch that opened up to a cellar. As least it looked like a cellar, from what she could make out in the dark.

Zane hustled her in, and closed the hatch. The cellar smelled of dead rats and damp wood, but since Zane led her to a place as secluded as this, it was obvious what he was about to say was important.

Faintly making out Zane's figure, he looked as though he was hesitating to reveal what he knows to Cia. She tried her best to look as harmless as possible, and promised that she wouldn't betray Zane. Betray him to what, Cia had no idea, but he looked scared of something.

Or someone.

"Look," Zane began, running his hand through his hair, "This island is cursed. With what I have no idea, but ever since this man, Baron was what others called him, arrived on the island, everyone seemed to act a little strange. They don't remember anything about themselves. Not even their names. No ambition, no goals, no troubles. Nothing." Cia's eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

Zane continued, "And the Baron uses that to his advantage, manipulating them as he pleases. But the part I'm really conflicted about is that everyone seems so happy. And it's hard to do something against a man that made my friends and family happy. Yet seeing them worked to the bones for the Baron made me realise that something have to be done. I just haven't gotten to planning to take him down."

Cia let his words process, and something stood out as wrong.

"If everyone lost their memories, what about you? Aren't you fine?" She asked skeptically.

He seemed to have expected that question, and pulled out a pendant that was hidden under his clothes.

It was a beautiful sapphire pendant, and Cia swore that she saw something swirling in the pendant. It seemed to suck her in, demanding her attention. And she certainly wasn't imagining it when she noticed the pendant seemed to emit a soft glow.

Zane saw her look of wonder, and proudly explained that it was a magical pendant.

"Got it off of this lady when she offered to trade for a room and warm food. She even told me that it protects the wearer."

Zane suddenly furrowed his brows, scratching at his chin.

"Or it could be a man. Who knows? It was about two decades ago, so I don't remember the details well."

Zane shrugged. "All I remember is that the previous owner had sapphire eyes too, much like the pendant."

Cia's eyes widened in surprise. She was sure it was not mere coincidence that both Zane and Yusei said the exact same thing about her mother.

"About this lady, do you remember anything else about her?"

Zane frowned and scrunched up his face, trying his best to remember, yet it was futile.

Cia could feel a headache slowly forming in the back of her head, her brain overworking due to the new information. She let her thoughts go in all directions, trying to find a connection. She almost gave up when something dawned on her.

Both the Baron and her mother had the same effect on the people around them. Surely that must lead to a clue.

Steeling her resolve, she announced that she was going to meet the Baron. Placing her hand on the hatch, she was about to push it open when Zane stopped her.

"Wait."

Cia turned to face Zane, and was about to question him when the look on his face stopped her. Cia had seen that look before. It was the face of a man preparing to die.

Zane wordlessly handed the pendant to Cia, and with a gentle shove, he sent Cia towards the exit.

"If you're going to confront him, at least make sure you're protected. If you ask him to dispel the curse quickly, my memories won't be affected much."

Cia was sure he meant for himself to sound confident and assured, but that slight quiver of his lips told her otherwise.

Clutching the pendant in her right hand, she gave Zane the brightest smile she could muster.

"Don't worry, I'll free everyone."

With the pendant on, she felt whatever pockets of memories she lost filled. Armed with information, Cia rushed towards the ship. She wasn't that stupid to think that she could take on someone whose abilities was unknown to her.

And if Cia was not busy formulating plans to take down the Baron, she would have considered the fact that Kidd and the others might have been affected by the magic.

And that oversight caused Cia to do a double take at the ship's figurehead.

 _No it can't be._

Cia blinked dumbly at the sight. She even rubbed against her eyes and pinched her own cheeks, in case she was hallucinating. Yet it remained unchanged.

There was no doubt about it. It really was Kidd, dancing and wriggling his butt on the figurehead, and singing. It was funny how the first thing Cia addressed was the fact that his singing was off key. Maybe she was so shocked that her brain had went ahead and stopped working.

Either way, Cia doubt she'll ever forget the scene playing out in front of her, Baron's powers or not.

 ** _Authors' Note_**

 ** _Yup, imagine a Kid dancing like a stripper. I doubt Cia would ever let him live in down. That is, of course, if they live the island alive and memories intact. I wrote this chapter while sick, and I can't tell if it's just a fever or that I'm dying ;-; Either ways, that explains the weird direction the chapter went, I honestly didn't think to include a stripper Kid until I realised this is a perfect excuse to make Kid OOC without ruining his character. My mind really goes in weird ways when it's overworked. Excuse all the mistakes I've made in the chapter, as well as all the other chapters. Editing is not my strong suit, so I've been putting it off. I'll get it done. Eventually :) And I'm so sorry for the short chapter, it just didn't feel right to continue the chapter, and I'm about to collapse, so I promise a longer chapter next time! In the meantime, let me laugh at Kid XD_**


	5. Chapter 5: Resolution

edited[] not edited[x]

 **Chapter 5: Resolution**

* * *

Cia was not sure what she should be doing now, and before she could decide, a loud voice called out to her. "Cia!" Kidd shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, looking genuinely happy to see her. Which sent shivers down her spine. It was weird seeing someone that previously viewed her as nothing more than a pebble on the side of the road act this way.

With a grunt, Kidd pushed himself off the figurehead and landed in front of Cia. "Where were you? I missed you, when I woke up no one was on the ship! Why didn't anyone wake me up, I wanted to explore too." Kidd whined, pouting a little. By now, all Cia can manage to do is stare and blink owlishly at Kidd.

This must be the effect of the brainwashing.

A small part of her reminded herself that she does has a pendent that could dispel the effects of the Baron's powers, but instead of passing Kidd her pendant, she decided to leave him in this state a little more. After all, when else would she get a chance to see Kid so vulnerable.

Unbeknownst to her, she was wearing a rather evil smirk right now, and if she starts cackling manically, Cia would probably pass as a textbook villain. By now Kidd was examining a passing beetle, eyes full of childlike curiosity. Cia crouched down beside him, waving her hand in front of his face to gain his attention.

"Do you know where the others went?" she asked. If Kidd was in this state, the others might be in danger. He furrowed his brows, thinking hard. "Others? You mean Killer?"

Cia inhaled sharply. Kidd seemed to not remember the rest of the crew apart from Killer. This might be worse than she thought. If he lost that much of his memory, is he even able to fight. Wouldn't that mean that Cia might have to face the Baron alone.

It was a scary thought, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget this ever happened. She could even travel back to her island, since there was no one left to stop her. The Kidd Pirates were immobilised. She had no reason to stay.

Cia accidentally voiced out the last part of her thoughts, and Kid heard her loud and clear. And for some reason he knew it was something he cannot allow to happen. Immediately his hand shot out, and grabbed Cia's arm. Startled, Cia pulled back, yet she could not pull free from his iron grip.

Kidd held her arm steady, and his eyes were trained on her, as if daring her to pull free. Maybe Kid did not lose as much of himself than she initially thought.

That was when she made a decision she might regret later. She might blame herself for not taking advantage of the situation.

"Kidd, I won't leave. I won't leave Killer, Heat, Gauge, the townspeople, and even you behind. I will regret not helping you guys more than I will not leaving." While saying that, she pressed the pendant onto the palm of Kid's hand.

She saw the pendant work its magic, and the flurry of emotions he felt after gaining back his memories. Confusion, disgust, and anger. Kidd made a face that struck fear into Cia, who had never seen him like this. Angry, but not just that. It was as if he entered a strange state and that nothing could stand in his way now. Warning bells were going off in her head. The man screams of danger. His eyes were strangely clear, and she knew that he mostly figured out what had happened. Kidd was no idiot.

Cia was too afraid to notice, but Kid's eyes were tinged with the faintest shade of red.

* * *

Kidd had stalked off, leaving Cia not choice but to trail behind him. She was afraid her memories would be stolen again, which means she needs to be near the pendant. She had found a pen to scribble down what she had learnt on her palm, just in case.

"Kidd, let me explain to you what happened!" Cia called out, trying to pick up her pace. She knew that there was no way he would know about the Baron, even if he did figure out that his memories were stolen. Yet, Kid continued to plough onwards, not even stopping to acknowledge what she said.

"I don't need to know. All I need to do is to beat up the boss of the island."

She had to admit, what he said did make sense, and Cia had to stifle a giggle. It was very Kdid-like. There was something that still bugged her "How do you know where to go?"

This time, he took a quick place at her, and sighed. "I see you're not the brightest kid around, when you are the boss of an island, where would you be? Try thinking about it yourself, dimwit."

Determined not to let Kidd get a rise out of her, she started to ponder about it. Since the Baron must have a limit to how close he must be for his powers to activate, and that helps with keeping his eye on the townspeople too. Sure enough, once Cia made the connection, it was soon apparent that Kidd was walking towards the heart of the town.

Now that Cia knew about the Baron's powers, the town seem more eerie than when she first stepped on its shores. The townspeople were too happy even though they were worked to the bone. People who had everything stolen from them, their name, their memories, even their pride as conscious human beings, would be easy to order around.

And the Baron knew and made use of that.

Even without having met him personally, Cia could tell that he was a shrewd and crafty man. It would be wise to be cautious when confronting him. Moreover, cornered animals were the most dangerous. There was also the fact that the Baron and her mother were affecting the people around her the same way. Of course, it was easy to chalk this up as mere coincidence, but if there was even a slightest chance that there might be a connection, it was worth investigating.

* * *

Kidd was right, the Baron had his manor build right smack in the middle of the town. The building was ridiculously huge, and she could tell instantly that it must have cost a fortune.

It was only when the pair reached the entrance of the manor that Cia started panicking. The Baron was someone that was powerful enough to take over a whole island. She was not delusional enough to think that she could defeat him at her current level.

Which means she might have to resort to underhand methods.

She was about to voice this when Kid cut her off. He threw the pendant at Cia and she was barely able to catch it before it reached the ground.

"I'm going." Without even waiting for her to reply, he threw the door open and barged straight in.

"Wait-"

Before Cia could even stop him, Kid ran ahead.

She sighed. It was foolish to even think that Kid would stay and plan instead of charging straight ahead. That sound like something the meticulous Killer would do, not the hot-headed captain. Cia played with the idea of going to look for Killer and enlist his help, but that would take too long and leaving Kidd in the hands of the Baron worries her.

She would have to think of something, and fast. Kid might be a monster. But against another monster how would he fare? Not to mention that the Baron did possess brainwashing capabilities.

Her fingers tightened around the pendant, while her mind worked furiously. If she was lucky, the Baron would still be unaware of her presence. And she might be able to use that to her advantage.

* * *

Kidd heard the satisfying crack when his punch connected with the Baron's nose. He had searched around for the Baron room after room. Kidd found him in an office of some sort, reading some papers.

Wasting no time, he flew at the Baron, raining punch after punch. Kidd drew his fist back, readying himself to strike again when the Baron started laughing. Kid, enraged, wrapped his hand around the Baron's neck.

At least, he tried to.

Instead of his limbs responding like how he wanted to, it just fell to his side limply.

 _Move you goddamn piece of shit!_

Nothing. His limbs refused to move. It dangled uselessly at his side. Kidd cursed himself. Maybe he should have just hanged on to the pendant.

The Baron, with a sickening smirk on his face, patted Kid's head like he was nothing more than just a little child.

"How unfortunate, you who is physically superior than me in every way, is unable to bring me down. Blame yourself for being born to the wrong race, and for not being strong enough to overcome my powers, foolish human."

* * *

Cia peered down the hallway from her hiding place behind a cabinet. The coast seemed to be clear. The only people she saw while sneaking around were maids, and the last thing she wanted to do was to involve people who were innocent.

Quietly, she started down the hallway, carefully checking behind each door. The next door she came across was painted in a different colour, indicating to Cia that whatever was behind this door might be slightly different from the others she opened.

Slowly, she cracked open the door, wanting to check for any signs of movement behind the door. The light from the hallway filtered in, and she used what little light to assist her in her search. Satisfied with finding none, she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She groped around for the light switch, and flicked it on.

And what greeted her eyes was something that she was not ready for. The walls of the room were plastered with photos. Rows and rows of pictures of all sizes, of a single person. They were all carefully framed, and hung.

The person photographed was someone incredibly beautiful. Long flowing locks, tied up in a bun in most of the photos. From the way she stood, sat and posed, it was easy to tell that the lady was a noble of some sort. Her head was slightly titled in an angle to suggest that the she was confident, and arrogant even. Her features were well defined, sharp, and unscarred. If not for her blinding smile, she would have looked scary.

While Cia was mesmerised by the lady in the photo, she did not hear the door opening. And when she finally sensed that something was amiss, it was too late.

She whipped around, simultaneously drawing her dagger.

The Baron stared back at her, the corners of his mouth curled upwards.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Note:**_

 _ **Hello! Firstly, I am so so sorry for taking so long to finally put up an update. A lot of things happen but I really do want to finish this story. And I will try my very best to do exactly that. And I should probably get around to editing all these chapters but sadly, grammar isn't my strong suit so I've been putting it off. Not to mention the crazy amount of schoolwork that are just lying around waiting for me to finally complete them. Well, till next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Aspiring Actress

edited[] not edited[x]

 **Chapter 6: Aspiring Actress**

"I see you found my special room," the Baron said, dipping into a little bow. He looked calm, relaxed even. It was obvious he did not think of Cia as a threat.

And even though Cia herself knew that she did not take much to be dealt with, the thought still pissed her off.

She prepared herself to lunge forward. If she could catch him by surprise and injure him just enough to hinder his movements, she could escape.

Yet, the Baron held out his hand, as if he knew her plan. "I would advise against that. I would not want to dirty this room with either of our blood."

Cia scoffed. Who said she was the one who would get her blood spilled. The Baron was overconfident in his abilities. And that very same overconfidence would lead to his defeat. She was going to make sure of that.

The Baron stood there, smiling. The smile never did quite reach his eyes, and anyone could tell it was a smile devoid of actual real emotions. That when Cia noticed something that seemed out of place for his cool demeanour. His jaw was clenched, and his eyelid was twitching ever-so-slightly, almost as if he feared something.

If she could exploit his fear, it might lead to something. And standing in this room, Cia had a pretty good idea on what exactly was his fear.

She shifted the direction at which she was pointing the dagger. The sharp end of the blade now faced the photo closest to her.

 _Bingo._

Cia watched as the Baron's face twist into something ugly, a mixture of utter rage and fear. Her own were something between smugness and jubilation.

"Don't. You. Dare." He enunciated, venom dripping off every word. It made her skin crawl. He continued, "If you ever as much touch the frames I will make sure to tear the limbs off your beloved captain and feed him to the dogs."

That did the trick and wiped the smirk off Cia's so fast she feared she almost pulled a facial muscle. "I think it would be more fitting to feed him to the sharks." She chuckled nervously, trying to defuse the situation and get the Baron to calm down.

She cannot risk getting him angry and reduce Kidd to mushy dog food. It actually surprised her how much she detested that idea. Logically she should be thanking the Baron for dealing with her captor. She reasoned that it was choosing the lesser evil, and the fact that she would love to knock the Baron down a peg or two.

He looks too arrogant and stuck-up for his own good.

"I would let you go if you leave quietly," the Baron offered suddenly, his solution to end this standoff. Cia frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

"My crew?"

The Baron let out an exasperated sigh. "Them too, if you all leave quietly and give your word to never again step foot in this island."

Cia struggled to not roll her eyes. Has this man ever heard of trustworthy pirates? Never believe anything a pirate says, lest you end up with a knife in your back.

What he was offering her was essentially a get-out-of-jail-free card. She and the crew would get away scot-free, and never again return. No matter how powerful someone could be, how can they fight against someone that has the power of mind control. If someone were to write a story, a power like that would make the Baron a final boss of sorts.

She took a deep breath. "Why do I hear a 'but' in your proposition?" She refused to make a mistake without fully knowing the terms and conditions.

She saw the tips of his mouth curl upwards. Honestly, he could star in a horror play, every time he smiles Cia would feel almost, sort of, well- dirty.

"I would continue to have control of the citizens, and you must leave Mr. Captain here with me, as a hostage."

There it was. The hidden clause of the contract. She would have to leave the people to suffer, leave Kidd to suffer. Who knows what the Baron would do to him.

Cia pressed her lips together. She racked her brain, trying to come up with a way out. What could she do, with her limited fighting prowess and lack of special abilities?

Well the first order of things would be buying her more time to draft a proper plan.

"Why are you doing this?"

Even she herself groaned. There is no way he would monologue, he was too smart t-

"I am the saviour of this town. Before I arrived, this place was a shithole, the people amounted to knowing, wasting their time drinking during the day, fucking during the night. My powers were what made this place somewhere liveable. Thanks to me, the town functions. I don't see why you would want to go against me in the first place. In fact, you should be worshipping me. Isn't it amazing, my powers have this much effect?"

Cia made a face. "So, you opted to rob the people of their free will?"

This only made the Baron scoff.

"Free will? These people here are pawns, they are exchangeable. I would not bat an eye of any of these folks were to die. In fact, I would gladly use them as a shield or have them go at each other for entertainment. These lacking, flawed humans are nothing more than puppets for me to manipulate. The weak don't deserve free will."

She knew that she would make a great protagonist if she just shut up and retaliate half way through her enemy's prattling, but what the Baron said struck home for her.

She was the same, sold away, just because she was weak. Her father's words echoed.

 _I'm sorry, but I can't afford to give up anyone else._

She knows that her siblings trumped her in every single way possible. They would make great warriors one day. They would go on and do things like save the world, while she rotted away on a pirate ship.

 _No._

What was stopping her from being as great as them? Just because of her hair colour? Blue is a ridiculous colour for hair anyways. Imagine blue body hair, just thinking about it gives her the heebie-jeebies.

 _No,_ she thought again.

She would prove to the world that anyone can claw their way upwards. They just needed to work hard and believe that genetics was not a limit of their abilities.

While battling her insecurities, Cia became acutely aware that the time she spent pondering about her lack of confidence meant that she did not come out with a brilliant plan to put the Baron to rest.

So, she haphazardly threw together a simple plan that would require a skilled actress and a whole lot of luck to pull off. She sent a few words of prayers to the gods above, before focusing on the situation at hand once again.

"- I have single-handedly crushed waves of opponents."

She had no choice.

"I agree to it."

Seeing the puzzled face the Baron gave her, she elaborated. "I would leave and take the crew with me."

He chuckled, as though her words had been exactly what she predicted. Of course, to him, there was no other way this could have ended. He was too powerful, and he could tell from the way she did not notice when he first entered the room that she was of a different calibre from her captain. Normally he would not have offered to let her go, but subduing Kidd has been tiring, since he had such a strong resolve.

"Do I hear a 'but' in your sentence too?" he drawled.

Cia grinned, albeit a little grimly, and nodded. "Let me speak to the captain one last time, without being under your magic."

A moment past before the Baron burst out laughing, even going as far as wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. "And why would I? What if you attempt uselessly to free him?"

"That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't. I'm not stupid enough to think I can go against your powers. I just want to see him one last time. Judging from this room, you know how it feels to be madly in love too."

Cia had thrown in the last part hastily, gambling it on the chance that she was right. Just saying it left a bad taste in her mouth, she could not imagine the captain being in anything remotely romantic, but she figured that this room meant something.

From the way, this room had meticulously been set up, she hoped that the Baron held a torch for the lady in the pictures. And she prayed that this monster of a man could sympathise with her.

The Baron's face was unreadable. Just when Cia was about to set into motion Plan B, which if anyone was wondering was madder than Plan A, the Baron turned on his heels, and opened the door.

"After you."

* * *

If anyone saw her, she would look slightly crazy. Cia had her back to the wall, sliding along as she went. Her back never left the wall, her dagger always pointed at the Baron. Even more bizarrely the Baron took this in stride, paying her no attention.

The mansion was huge, with winding staircases and long hallways. All this wealth accumulated by the Baron. The wealth that the people helped him attain. The pair went through a small metal door that leads downwards, presumably to the basement.

Cia's fears were soon confirmed as the luxurious hallways were replaced by rows of jail cells. The stench was unbearable, resembling that of a rotting corpse. Moans of pain reverberated off the walls, followed with the occasional crack of a whip. Yet the Baron soldiered on, unfazed.

He soon came to a stop before a cell. Perhaps if he did not have Kidd brainwashed he would have easily been able to escape. A few metal bars could not have stopped the man that has surely dealt with worse.

Kidd sat at the corner of the room twiddling his thumbs, giggling. Looks like he was once again robbed of his cognitive skill. The Baron gestured at his guard to unlock the cell door, and Cia stepped in. The Baron followed, keeping an eye on her.

She cursed internally. This would mean he could easily spot the pendant Cia was going to pass to Kidd, and kill her before she could even safely make the exchange.

She approached Kidd slowly, sheathing her dagger. She has not forgotten her mission. To act the part of the grieving girlfriend, she threw her arms around him suddenly, startling him.

Which of course, spooked Kidd. He cried out and started trashing, squirming to get away from her. This was not going well. And that was echoed when the Baron voiced exactly what Cia did not want to hear.

"You two don't act like a regular couple."

Gulping she scrambled for an excuse, "It's because of your powers, isn't it? I'm devastated that he flinches even at my touch." She was sure it would be better that she could burst out crying at this point, but that was beyond her capabilities, so she resorted to sniffling. Curses.

The Baron said nothing, but it's clear that he is starting to believe they were an item less and less. She had to think of something, and quick.

And she did think of something, something that she might come to regret.

With her left hand, she grabbed his chin and jerked it towards her face, and leaned in for a long kiss. With the other hand, she reached into the pocket, pulled out the pendant, and pressed it against Kidd's arm. The Baron, surprised, hesitated before springing into the action. He flung his dagger at her, and it sunk into her back.

Cia felt the pain spread, and the warm blood trickled down.

This is it, she thought.

So, mustering up whatever energy she had left, pressed the pendant harder, with so much force that it even cut into his skin.

With her lips still on his, she whispered, "Go kick ass."

Satisfied, she slumped into him, losing consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Note : **__**I. WILL. NOT. GIVE. UP. ON. THIS. STORY. Also I'm terrible at updating I'm aware I'm sorry :(**_


End file.
